


Cover for "Humane Society" by smilebackwards

by RunawayMarbles



Series: Cover Art [44]
Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles
Summary: View on Tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Humane Society](https://archiveofourown.org/works/369803) by [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards). 



**Author's Note:**

> View on [Tumblr](http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/153363278692/marvel-covers-humane-society-35k-once)


End file.
